


War Boys: Road to Valhalla

by aroyalrobotwrites



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Dark Comedy, Eventual Romance, Gen, Original Character(s), Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroyalrobotwrites/pseuds/aroyalrobotwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to the movie. Slit and Nux somehow break into another dimension and interact with several New York City citizens. Those people they meet will forever be changed as they try to adapt to a new world that's colliding with another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slit

Chapter One: Slit

“MEDIOCRE” Slit barked at another of his fallen brothers while they chased after Furiosa and her new crew. The desert heat was insufferable but the War Boys knew that this was what they were born for, the ride, the Road and the accolades that would follow. He looked at the horizon and saw a faint blue light, glowing. Shaking his head, he focused on the landscape ahead. There was no time to think of any strange lights. Valhalla was a blink away but for now the high speed chase would have to suffice.

As the chase progressed Slit could feel his adrenaline levels reaching ungodly heights, he slowly made his way to the front of the vehicle, ready to dump enough fuel for the machine to run. The sweat dripped from his forehead as he reached for the bottle of guzzaline from one of his fellow lancers and filled his mouth with the sacred ambrosia spitting the contents into the Razor Cola’s carb intakes. The engine vibrated and the car instantly sped up. The sand crept into his mouth as he gave a triumphant smile to those around him. He looked to his left and saw his former best friend, assisting the enemy. Instead of lamenting he flashed rotting teeth at his former brother turned enemy, Nux.

“TRAITOR!” His voice vibrated stunning his former partner who was currently struggling to fill his car with fuel. Slit’s cynical laugh made his enemy, Max dive in to save Nux from the embarrassment. The blood bag patted the traitor’s shoulder and took over for him. This made Slit laugh louder. When the cars were filled with guzzaline, both parties began the onslaught.

More sand began to cloud his vision and he could not contain his excitement. He felt as young as a war pup and began to slide his way to the back of the car. He looked over at Nux, who tried to hide the shame in his eyes. “Bastard” Slit said to himself as he prepared for his next move.

The Razor Cola’s former owner, Max glared at Slit from inside the Rig. He could not hide his attachment to the old vehicle. Slit began to dance on the roof making eye contact with Max. “She’s like my new whore!” the War Boy yelled and began to grind on top of the car. Max cringed and continued to drive the War Rig, irritated and disgusted.

Max turned and yelled, “Don’t try to fuck my car!”

“Already have, meat bag!” Slit continued to gyrating on the vehicle and even got some cheers out of his friends. He searched for the traitor, Nux who had apparently vanished.

Slit failed to notice when Furiosa took the War Rig’s wheel. Max was also out of sight. Several seconds later, Slit felt something metallic connect with his rib cage. He turned and another direct blow caused him to trip over the roof. The car swerved to the right making him lose his balance. When he was able to process what was happening he looked up to see Max, ready to clobber him once more. The predator in him rolled to his left while his car raced at 120 miles per hour. He held on to the Razor Cola’s door, steadying himself, waiting to strike back. Max, was then ambushed by Slit’s comrades. Two War Boys were ready to draw blood. A third member surprised him from behind, grabbing his neck and choking him as the car accelerated more. Max struggled to stay alert but his vision was becoming blurry. He reached for his enemy’s flesh and dug his nails when he made contact. A few seconds later the colors popped back into view and the grip on his neck had loosened. The metal pipe was still in his hands as he hit the nearest War Boy in front of him. As one of them was kicked off the moving vehicle, Max looked at Slit and Slit smiled at Max. In the distance, the war cries and drumming intensified.

Closing in from several miles away was The Doof Wagon. Immortan Joe’s massive moving machine was approaching them and Slit could hear the rock music blaring in the distance. This managed to pump up the brothers as well as him. The lancer pushed his body up to the roof once more and searched for a weapon to use against the enemy. Max had downed another one of the War Boys and Slit tried to hide his rage. “MEAT BAG!” he howled as he watched Max make his way back to the Rig. Slit cursed and sulked. A loud horn briefly caught his attention when he noticed the People Eater’s Limousine pass the Razor Cola by. The Doof Machine was closing in as well and Doof, the glorified guitarist was in a trance, pumping up all of his comrades one note at a time. The war drums vibrated and the guitar riffs combined made everything around Slit into his personal paradise.

When Max noticed Slit was several feet away from him, he tried to jump out of the vehicle but was now surrounded by several more War Boys that had jumped in to avenge their fallen brothers.

“Shit” was all Max could say before ducking when Slit charged at him with a pipe. Slit felt another weapon strike his back causing him to fall again. He looked up to see Furiosa covered in sweat and blood, her pistol raised. She fired at several of Slit’s brothers in a blink of an eye. Her blue eyes glowed in the desert heat and Slit tried his best to suppress a laugh amidst the chaos. He focused on Max and charged at him once more, but he was blocked by him. Max raised his steel pipe and tried his best to hold Slit at bay, while Furiosa casually took down several more War Boys. The War Rig was now behind the Razor Cola and Slit saw his enemy driving the vehicle.

“Fight me like a man, Nux! FIGHT ME!” Slit raised his weapon in the air, he knew that there wouldn’t be anyone left to assist him. Valhalla was a taste away, Immortan Joe would be proud of his achievements when he took Max and Furiosa straight to hell. Slit dropped the pipe and concentrated on Max. He ran and punched. His fist connected and he drew blood. The impact caused Max to step back towards the trunk, losing his footing. Slit continued to strike, punching his ribs and jaw. A crunching sound made him giddy. “DIE!” he yelled before punching Max’s throat. This caused the meat-bag to drop. Slit spit at him and turned to see that Furiosa had vanished. He turned around again to look at Nux.

The blue light shined in the horizon, this time it was the size of the Sun. The landscape had changed but everyone else seemed unfazed by it except for Nux, who was now focused on it too. The stronger the light grew, the weaker the sounds around them. They no longer heard the Doof Machine in all its glory. The War Boys were all gone and most of their vehicles as well. Only the War Rig, the People Eater’s Limousine and the Razor Cola remained. The Razor Cola suddenly stopped, colliding with the War Rig and pushed towards the Limousine. The blue light was getting stronger and the next thing Slit saw was fire consuming his flesh. He was looking at Nux who appeared to be screaming but no sound came out of his mouth.

“This doesn’t hurt” Slit said to himself as the flesh dripped off, his skin now a gelatinous goop. He closed his eyes and waited for the great halls of Valhalla.


	2. Riley Meets Nux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe: After Furiosa, Max and Nux battled it out with the War Boys, Nux ends up transported to another dimension. Meanwhile, Riley, a girl from Queens is currently at a waiting before the chaos is unleashed in her world. When communication systems are down and transportation systems aren't working, Riley meets a curious stranger.

Riley sat in The Grand Ballroom at The Waldorf. The wedding reception was draining her; she hoped it would be over soon.

“Why the hell am I here?” she asked her date. She began to look at her fellow bridesmaids scattered around the room. The white decorations clashed with the deep purple gowns they were all wearing, making them all easy to spot.

“To support Amy and Mark on their big day” Bryce said with a big grin.

Riley looked askance at Bryce. His sentimentality always irked her. She couldn’t deal with his big blue eyes and extremely perfect jawline at the moment. Everything about him infuriated her. Instead she looked at Amy, the blushing bride in her expensive Vera Wang dress. The groom looked dapper in his tuxedo suit. She suspected he was either extremely excited to get married or high. Either way, the doofy grin on his face was almost endearing to Riley… almost.

She looked at her caviar and made a disgusted face. “This is a waste of money.” Riley wouldn’t have cared about overpriced food, had she not read and watched countless documentaries about the severe drought that was currently affecting Australia. “Global warming is killing people. Kids are fucking starving and can’t get clean water, but here we are” she flicked the escargot and added “with this shit. It’s outrageous, Bryce”

“Riles” he whispered. She cringed. The pet name enraged her but she did not have the heart to tell him.

“Bryce, you’re not going to avoid this, are you? I’m here telling you about horrendous things happening in the world. The fall of civilization in Australia and the end of the world is looming!” Riley noticed the couple sharing their table staring at her. “Am I wrong?” she asked them.

The woman across from Riley gaped at her, confused. Her date answered for her “I completely agree. It’s a shame Europe can’t band to help Australia in their time of need.”

“Thank you” Riley smiled and looked at Bryce who just shrugged and continued to eat his escargot. “This food is amazing though”

A sudden explosion made everyone in the ballroom stop. Riley looked at Bryce and saw the terror on his face. Several screams later, everyone ran towards the nearest exit while the bride and groom told their guests not to panic and that everything would be alright. The explosions were unrelenting and the chaos grew outside. Riley remained unfazed, she continued to eat her escargot while Bryce tried his best to get her to budge.

“It’s dangerous out there” she said as she perused the remaining food on the table. Most of the guests were already gone and the ones that had stayed were all either crying or too shocked to move. Outside, the landscape had been altered. The sky looked as if it were bleeding, the dark red orange haze covered the New York City atmosphere.Several lightning storms had formed and it began to rain what looked like mud.

Bryce was both fascinated and horrified but he gathered enough courage to leave Riley alone while he made his way to the nearest window. The mud splattered against the crisp white window panes. On the opposite side of the ballroom, the windows were open and Riley witnessed some of the mud strike the pristine room. The bride, Amy walked over to Riley leaving the groom alone. 

“Of course this happens on my wedding day” Amy sat next to Riley, in Bryce’s chair.

“Aw sweetie, you’re going to get that expensive dress covered in mud” Riley tried her best to console her friend.

“We can’t even go outside because of the storm”

“Hun, just eat the good food. Look at the bright side!”

“Which is?”

“You and Mark are officially married!”

Amy’s mascara began to run. The strong winds from outside allowed some of the mud from the storm to hit the right side of her face. She looked like a horror movie bride. Riley smiled at her and removed the clump of dirt from her friend’s cheek.

“You’re right, Riles”

Riley cringed at the mention of the dreaded nickname. She wanted to correct Amy but chose not to. Instead she decided to compliment her friend. “You look gorgeous” Even with the dirt, she still looked stunning. “Now go baby your husband and tell him everything will be fine.”

“Thank you” Amy hugged her friend and stood up to look for her spouse. Mark seemed to be lost in deep thought. Riley assumed it was just the wedding day jitters and not the post apocalyptic storm raging outside. 

When she was done eating, Riley stood up and walked over to Bryce. “What are you looking at?”

“The storm. It looks like it’s finally stopped.”

A bunch of devices started ringing. She was so concerned with the food that she didn’t realize her phone was down.

“Were the satellites not working?”

“Yeah. Didn’t you notice?”

Riley decided to change the subject. “I guess we can head outside”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea”

“I really want to get home. Staying in the Waldorf isn’t going to protect anyone.”

“I’ll go grab a cab”

“Bryce” she put her hand on his chest to stop him, “I don’t think anyone is going to drive us to Queens”

Bryce looked at Riley intently. “We can take the bus if you’d like”

“Bryce, I tried my best to tell you this for weeks and you’ve managed to avoid the topic. I don’t think we should date anymore.”

“You’re nervous about what’s going on outside” he grabbed her hands and squeezed them.

“No, I’m not. Actually, I would say I’m the most relaxed person in the room right now”

“Riles--”

“Bryce, please. That name is annoying and it makes me rage inside, furiously rage. You’re a great and good looking guy, but I don’t think this is going to work out. We’re at a wedding reception, you can find desperate women around here”

He raised his eyebrows.

“I’m sorry Bryce, I didn’t imply you could only get desperate women. I think I’ll go home now. Goodbye” she turned, took her purse and headed towards the bride and groom.

“Amy, Mark, congratulations on this wonderful event. You guys can post about how magnificent your day was online. This was truly memorable and thank you for the invite. I wish you well.” Riley found the exit and did not look back. She sensed her friends were probably gawking and Bryce was most likely teary eyed. 

By the time she made it to the lobby, she felt a great weight lift off her shoulders. The doorman was hiding behind the desk while security blocked the front door. 

“I think it’s safe to let me go outside. The storm has stopped and the sun is out again” one of the guards opened the door for her and she smiled and thanked him. The sky was blue again and the breeze made her relax. She then saw the chaos ahead of her. The city was covered in dirt but upon closer inspection, the dirt was actually sand. An abundance of sand covered Park avenue in domes. It was beautiful, like a lost city documented in ancient texts. Riley concluded the hike to Queens would be interesting. 

Thirty minutes walking and she made it to the Ed Koch Queensboro bridge. She decided to admire the new landscape ahead of her by taking some pictures. Many people were doing that and even posing for some selfies in the chaos. She refused to connect her phone to the internet in order to preserve the illusion that she was on another planet. The bridge looked stable enough and she had no other options, home was on the other side and she refused to stay in Midtown near Bryce. “Risk it and go forth” she said to herself. As she walked through the massive bridge, she saw some of the cars that were abandoned in the storm. There weren’t any casualties around and she was grateful for that. However, there were many dogs roaming around and cats. They were silently watching something in the horizon. Her phone made vibrating sounds as she tried to get her camera application to run. The battery was running low.

At the end of the trek through the bridge, she saw a man lying on the ground. She decided to walk as quietly as possible to avoid waking him but as she got closer she noticed that he was staring at her. He was wearing goggles and he wore a tattered brown jacket. His dark cargo trousers were also ripped. His left thigh was protruding and Riley couldn’t help but stare at the fresh blood that was currently flowing onto the concrete floor. 

Riley wasn’t the type to lend strangers a helping hand, but something in her possessed her to give a shit about this stranger. She ran and tried her best to aid him. She removed her white shawl and tied it over the wound to prevent any further bleeding. The man yelped and she couldn’t help but smile. He immediately grabbed her arm and tried to push her away but stopped himself when he saw that the bleeding had stopped. The man shuddered when Riley placed pressure on the wound causing his goggles to come off during his fit. He began to hit his bald head against the concrete ground and yelled. His behavior was erratic but she remained unvexed. Instead she focused on his bright blue eyes since she’s always had a weakness for them.

The bald man began to pant and Riley noticed how dehydrated he was. His lips were chapped, bruised and very pale. She looked around to see if there was any sign of help, but the animals continued to stare into space and the only other human in proximity was currently with her. She looked at her cellphone and thought about calling Bryce, but she didn’t feel like explaining anything to him. 

“Do you speak English?” she finally asked the man.

“Yeah” he slurred. 

“I live about twenty minutes away, do you think you’ll be able to walk with me?”

“Yeah” this time she could hear a hint of an accent. Either European English or Australian.

“Alright, I’m going to help you up and we can walk on over.” she reassured him and made sure to smile when she helped him up.

When he was up from the ground, his height startled her. She was roughly five feet tall and he towered over her. The combat boots made him appear 6’5, but she suspected he was taller. How was she going to take this man home with her? Why did she offer to do this? The questions were immediately erased from her brain when he suddenly thanked her as they walked. When she felt his arm over her shoulder, she felt her face blushing. Luckily, there was no one around to see her or witness the ridiculous moment; a short woman in a haute couture gown aiding a massive man in shabby clothing on her own. 

By the time they made it to her home, the stranger appeared more exhausted than Riley. He plopped into the nearest couch while she ran to her kitchen to get him something to drink. When she raced back into the living room, she noticed that her cat was already trying to make friends with the man.

“Back off, Tilley” she barked. The cat moved away apprehensively when she heard her voice. The man stared at Riley but she then realized he was looking at the glass of water in her hand like a lost lover. She tried her best to appear nonchalant but the facade dropped when she looked at his eyes. They were truly magnificent. The man reached for the glass and she remembered to move. When he pressed the water to his lips he began to moan and it made her wonder if he was having an orgasm. The sound was too personal and for a moment she felt like a blushing teen, unaware of her surroundings and completely embarrassed by the situation. Riley headed back into the kitchen and grabbed a pitcher of water in the refrigerator. As she closed the refrigerator’s door, she felt his gaze close by. She turned to find him sitting in the kitchen counter, eyeing her like a predator. “More water?” she croaked and he nodded. When she was close enough to hand him the pitcher he grabbed her wrist with his left hand and took the pitcher with his right. He had forced her to stand there while he drank the contents. 

By the time he was finished he stared at her once more and pulled her wrist closer to him. She felt her hand touch his bare chest and traced the incisions and bruises. His body was like a work of strange, grotesque art, deep scars and self inflicted tattoos covered most of his body. She desperately wanted to remove the tattered jacket but fought the desire. “Did Slit send you? Did Immortan Joe send you?” his voice was melodious to her. She had no idea what had just transpired or what had been said; all she could do was stare at his blue eyes.

“Did Immortan Joe send you?” he repeated and pulled her closer to him again. He squeezed her wrist tighter.

“What the hell is that?”

“Immortan Joe” he said slowly. “Did he send you? It’s because I betrayed everyone and helped Furiosa, right?”

“I’ve no fucking idea what you just said to me. This is New York City, there was a storm a few hours ago. I’m sure you probably suffered a lot since you were outside, lying on the groun--”

“Who are you?” their mouths were now several inches away from touching. She smelled his rancid breath and coughed. The illusion was shattered and she felt herself clawing back to reality.

“I’m Riley. Quit being a passive aggressive asshole or I’ll send your ass outside” she felt his grip loosen and she broke away from his space. “You need to take a fucking shower. The bathroom is upstairs”

He looked at her confused.

“Bath...room?” he said to her.

“Follow me” she said and he did. She noticed that he had been limping, and the bleeding had stopped completely. She suspected he shouldn’t get in the water but he reeked of garbage and sweat. There was no way she’d let a dirty man sleep in her home.

Wait, I can’t let him sleep here she thought to herself. But he’ll die outside, you can’t let that happen. 

“What do we do in here?” his voice brought her back to focus. 

“We won’t be doing anything, but you will be getting in that tub and bathe.”

He looked at her confused. She suspected he might be suffering from amnesia, it was the only plausible explanation. Either that or he was messing with her to piss her off. 

“Remove your clothing” she said to him and he complied immediately. Riley had to force herself to look away. But, she also had to make sure his wound was covered. She searched her medicine cabinet. She remembered that there was a first aid kit in the next room and she went to retrieve it. When she returned to the bathroom, he was still standing there naked. She tried her best to avert her eyes and not gawk by focusing her attention on the bright red medical kit. “Sit on the toilet” she commanded, pointing. “..and cover yourself with the this” she threw him a towel. 

Riley was relieved that there were enough bandages in the kit. There were several water proof ones that she picked out. When she found the alcohol, she grabbed a towel to clean off the wound. The man began to yell at her but she continued to clean away at the grime and filth. The blood had congealed which was a great sign and he didn’t seem to suffer from any strange side effects. 

“What’s your name?” it hadn’t occurred to her to ask. 

“Nux”

“Alright Nux, I’ll set the bath for you but you can’t get the wound wet. We need to take you to the doctor as soon as the shit that’s happening outside settles down”

When Riley turned on the handle, the water began to pour causing Nux’s eyes to open wide. She had briefly forgotten how aroused water made him earlier in the kitchen.

“Nux” she said to him, but his focus was on the water. “Nux, that water is for bathing, not for drinking.”


	3. Officer Preston Meets Slit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the meteor crash in New York City, Officer Preston is assigned to investigate the crash. He discovers that the cause of the chaos is attributed to UFOs, potentially from another dimension.

Officer William Preston waited for orders from Lieutenant Sanders. The world seemed to have gone to shit outside and he was now stuck in the tunnel with other policemen. He usually loathed subway duty because of its monotonous routine. It was almost as if the crazies sensed when the cops would be posted because nothing exciting rarely happened when he was assigned. However, today was a different day because the end of times had seemed to arrive.

“Group A will wear the riot gear which will be administered by Officer Dent” Lieutenant Sanders yelled. The middle aged man wasn’t having any of the bullshit today. His salt and pepper hair was matted with sweat. The dim light made him appear ominous and his dark blue suit looked black. He resembled an agent from hell. “Group B will remain on the uptown line since the downtown track was thankfully closed down due to repairs earlier this week.” He scratched his dark beard and turned to speak to Dent.

Preston felt a sigh of relief when he realized his group would get to witness some action. Apparently something the size of a meteor crashed into the deserted uptown subway lines and the SWAT team wouldn’t be able to make it in time. Group A would be conducting the investigation for the time being. Preston tried his best to suppress a grin while his partner, Jessa looked terrified.

“Relax.” Preston reassured Jessa Rogers, but the rookie wasn’t listening to him.

Sanders raised his voice, “Are you idiots alright back there?” it took Preston a moment to realize he was referring to him and Jessa.

“Sorry sir” he replied, mortified.

“Alright, Preston, Rogers, and the rest of Group A make your way to the front and get your gear on. Communication systems are down, so none of the cute high tech shit the department gave us will be used. Everyone, grab a walkie talkie courtesy of the Transit Authority.”

Preston raised his hand.

“Yes, Preston?”

“What happens if we find something down there?”

Sanders stared at him and his lips morphed into a grin. “Something?”

“Sir, I meant something...otherworldly”

“You think this is the X-Files, son? You won’t be seeing any...creatures down there. You will briefly investigate to see if there are any civilians and report back. If you see any people harmed, you do your job and help them. Aside from that, you’re not going excavating, you’re going to verify if it’s safe or not and then you get your asses back here. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir”

“Group A” Sanders barked. “You have five minutes to get your shit together and follow our resident UFO expert Mr. Preston downstairs. Group B, report to the other side and lock your weapons. Tasers, however, are allowed. Do not fuck this up! Understood?”

“Yes, sir” the group of police officers said in unison. 

“Perfect. Sergeant Darmody is in charge of Group A. Officer Dent will assist anyone who is having trouble navigating the primitive walkie talkies, so go to him now if you have any problems. The rest of you, move out!”

Preston and Rogers headed towards the lower level of the station when they had their riot gear on. The darkness downstairs waited for them and he began to feel a rush of adrenaline sparked by his fear. When the squad reached the lower level, they all turned on their suit’s flashlight.

“Fuck!” Rogers screamed. 

Everyone stopped and stared in her direction. There were three bodies impaled by steel rods straight ahead, above them another body was hanging from what appeared to be a contraption of scrap metal.

“What the fuck is that?” one of the officers called from behind. Preston was staring at the massive hole above them all, currently inhabited by...a vehicle.

“That’s a car. A massive car is several feet above us all. And those things...” he pointed towards the fallen men “...are harpoons. Someone go and see if one of them is alive.” He focused his attention on the vehicle above, he could only see a few wheels and a sound system slowly trying to break through. 

A static sound startled everyone before Preston realized it was a walkie talkie. Dent answered on the other side of the corridor. “Sir, there are four bodies here. This is going to sound incredibly ridiculous but….there’s a massive car above the station. It wasn’t a small meteor, it’s a fucking car. Massive four wheeler”

Preston walked towards the casualties.He noticed Sergeant Darmody was already there inspecting them.

“Neo-Nazi’s trying to start up the apocalypse or some shit?” One of the rookie cops asked.

“These aren’t Neo-Nazi’s. Maybe religious fanatics” Darmody responded. He was leaning over one of them with his phone’s flashlight. “Look, they don’t even have tattoos. Wait, spoke too soon. Someone go get Lieutenant Sanders right now!”

A few cops rushed out while Preston stared at the floor and noticed a trail of blood headed towards the opposite side of the hall. He decided to walk on over and inspect. As he crossed the cramped dark corridor, his flashlight began to flicker on and off before powering off completely. 

“Son of a bitch” he hissed as he started to pound on his helmet. He was mad at himself for leaving his cellphone in his locker back at the station. His stubbornness allowed him to continue his investigation. When he heard someone breathing heavily he turned around and saw no one. The flashlight began to flicker once more and he sensed someone was looking at him to his right. He turned slowly, afraid of what he might encounter. Darmody had mentioned that these strange people could be fanatics and his violent experience with a cult up in Rochester began to flash before his eyes as a warning. Against the Lieutenant's orders, he grabbed his pistol and looked at the threat a few feet away.

As he approached, he noticed the man was bald like the rest they had seen, wearing cargo pants and shirtless. His forehead was smeared with grease and he was covered in blood from the neck down. The flashlight powered off again.

“I need backup, now!” he yelled. Five officers rushed immediately, most were holding their guns, with the exception of Rogers who had her walkie talkie in hand.

“Put the gun away William” she warned but it was too late. 

Sander’s figure emerged from behind with a small group of paramedics. “Are you all fucking stupid? Did I not tell you to put away your damn weapons? It looks like Rogers is the only one here who pays fucking attention.”

Preston cleared his throat “Sir, after witnessing the harpoons and the vehicle, I didn’t feel comfortable--”

“You shut your damn mouth. When I give you an order you better listen to it or I’ll get all of your asses in crossing guard duty next time” Sanders stared at the man on the ground and had a few of the paramedics haul the man away.

Sanders walked over to Preston. The man was over six feet and taller than Preston by a few inches. Rumor around the force was that the Lieutenant had been in the Marines in his youth, which would explain his aggressive demeanor. He touched his beard and said “I expect a full report when you get to the station, X-Files”

“Yes Lieutenant”

“Group A, try to get that man down from that crater and please make sure not to shoot at him.”


	4. Slit Wakes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slit wakes up in a new world. All seems lost until he meets up with an unexpected person.

After the NYPD found him on the subway lines, the fallen War Boy, Slit, was taken to the nearest hospital. He had been the only survivor in the wreckage and had been unconscious for several weeks. As everything on the outside started to collapse, Slit remained peacefully asleep thanks to the morphine that was given to him routinely. Unfortunately, a second crash caused the hospital staff to be cut in half and Slit’s nurse had no longer returned to give him his medication or the drugs that kept him sedated. He remained bound to the bed with the handcuffs the officers who brought him in had kept on him. They too hadn’t returned. 

With each passing day, society began to crumble and some of the patients inside were beginning to break free and explore the new world that awaited them.

Slit finally awoke nursing a massive headache. The nightmare made his body shake and his vision was blurry. He tried focusing but his mind was in a haze and the darkness around him made it more difficult. Turning to his side he noticed his hands were bound by a metal contraption. He cursed. An earsplitting noise fueled his paranoia. Slit desperately searched for an exit, but the metal wouldn’t let him move.

"Easy there buddy" he heard a familiar feminine voice close by. 

The pounding in his head returned forcing him to recall the fight he had with Nux, Max and Furiosa. He wanted to believe it was only a nightmare, but the aches and pain that coursed through his body served as a reminder of what had truly occurred. A giggle snapped him out of his trance and he tried searching for the familiar voice in the room but it was too dark. The visitor sensed his frustration and laughed at him. 

"I thought you'd be dead" she whispered in his ear. Slit tried to strike her but the restraints stopped him. He panicked. The gown he wore was drenched in sweat, further inciting his anxiety. The cackling infuriated him but he continued to move knowing his efforts were fruitless. 

"What do you want?" He croaked, trying to remain somewhat passive but the rage was boiling within.

"I'm debating whether to finish the job or just watch you suffer" another laugh and then the lights flickered in the room. He saw the woman next to him and yelled. Furiosa glared and struck him with her fist. "Silence" she whispered and punched him again when he opened his mouth. Her right fist was covered in his blood and she casually wiped it on her blue hospital gown. When she had subdued him, Furiosa moved away and Slit felt his shoulders relaxing.

"Get me out of here!" he screamed. The tall woman scoffed and began searching through the foreign items in the room. He recognized a few from several years of excavations with Nux and his fellow brothers when they were in need of repairs for their vehicles. The rest were alien to him including the metal that currently bound him to his bed.

"Have you seen Max?" She asked, back turned to him. He noticed she had her leg bandaged with something hard and they were dressed in identical blue gowns.

"Why the fuck should I tell you?" He challenged.

She turned to stare at him but he could not meet her eyes. Slit felt a new feeling emerging, shame, guilt. He looked away and focused on his bound hands.

"This world is dying" she casually said to him and turned back to searching through the cabinets. When she found a key she walked towards him and grinned.

"What makes you say that?" 

She shrugged and he could see that she was somehow different. A bandage covered the left side of her head. His eyes dropped to the metal that covered her left arm as she raised it. Slit flinched, she smiled and said, "Worlds colliding with one another. This isn't our home, we're the invaders." She showed him the key and threw it at him. "That should free you."

His fingers inched for the key that had landed a few centimeters away. He looked at her confused.

“Did I give you that bruise?” He asked.

Furiosa laughed. “You wish. I remember kicking your ass before the blue sun knocked me out.”

"Why are you helping me now?" He lifted his hand and saw the small hole in the contraption. The key fit and he almost screamed with glee but stopped himself. Furiosa watched him like a rabid animal and it made him uneasy.

"I'm going to kill you when this is over.” 

“Not if I kill you first” he jumped out of his bed and felt his knees weaken when his feet touched the ground.

“I need you right now so you will be my arms and legs until I can get this cast off. You will find something to wear and free me from this place." She handed him another item, a small knife.

"Alright, I can do that" he said to her, playing with the weapon. “Do you know where Nux is?”

Furiosa raised an eyebrow. “I thought you no longer cared for him. You called him a traitor last time we all tried to kill each other.”

“The traitor must die.”

“Ah, you’re allegiance is still to that old fool, eh?” She walked closer to him. Although he was taller than her, he stepped back. “That shit ends now, Slit. He’s dead, we’re in another world and I am in a higher rank than you ever were.”

Slit growled and tried to reclaim his space, “Who the fuck do you think you are, trying to get me to bow to you like that bitch?”

"You have no choice. Immortan Joe is dead”

Slit froze and had to catch himself from falling. “I don’t believe you.”

“You won’t survive out there without me, you know it. You’ve never been the bright one, now...Nux is a survivor--”

Slit lunged himself at Furiosa and grabbed her throat. His speed surprised her as she fumbled for a weapon with her right arm.

“I am a survivor! I am not mediocre! I WILL BE WITNESSED!”

Furiosa seized a needle on the counter and jammed it into his side. Slit screamed and loosened his grip. She then took a metal pan and knocked his head with it. The War Boy tripped and fell back on his head. His side wounds were exposed and he saw the dark red liquid soak through his uniform.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. The hospital is going to be very mad you ruined your gown. I think I want to help you feel better” She held the pan and struck him again and again until she heard him whimpering. “As I was telling you earlier, my rank is higher so you will listen to me and obey, understood?" 

Slit turned to his side and spit out a clump of mucus and blood. "Yes." He answered, glaring at her. 

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Imperator" he noticed the grin forming on her face when he called her by rank. 

"Grab that uniform and wear it."

Slit stared at her confused. "What uniform? Where?" He followed her gaze and noticed the dead bodies on the ground. "How... did you?"

"Slit, grab the one with the least blood and go" Furiosa dropped the metal pan and limped towards the front door. She turned to look at him. “Get me a wheelchair when you’re done changing so we can get out of here” she said before stepping out of the room. 

Slit moved his legs but felt a stiffness as soon as he got up from the cold white floor. Grabbing onto the nearest table he was able to steady himself. After a few minutes of stretching, he felt comfortable enough to move around freely in the room. His body ached and he noticed some fresh blood trickling down from where Furiosa hit him earlier. “Bitch” he muttered to himself as he followed her out.

He found Furiosa several doors down. “I’m ready” he said to her. She didn’t acknowledge his presence, instead walked right by him and didn’t even look at him. “There isn’t anyone here guarding the area.”

“Keep moving” she ordered and Slit listened. “You didn’t get what I asked you to.”

“I don't know what the fuck I’m looking for.”

She stopped and turned to look at him, “You’re already disobeying orders?”

Part of him wanted to challenge her but the pain on the right side of his head stopped him in his tracks. Furiosa reminded him of Immortan Joe and deep down he wanted to impress her. 

“To your left, there is a gurney, go and get it before the remaining staff sees you and begins to suspect” when she noticed the confused look on his face, she added, “The bed with the wheels.” 

He turned and ran for the bed and waited for Furiosa to catch up and aided her to lie on it. Several minutes later, she guided him to the exit. Slit was excited to be free even though he knew it would only be temporary.


	5. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slit and Furiosa escape a hospital in NYC.

There was no one after them as they made their way out of the hospital. They also noticed that they were surrounded by sand. Dunes pulled up around the city, making it difficult to see which way would favor them. 

Slit wheeled Furiosa through the sand maze and saw several animals running about. As soon as they noticed them, they didn't run but stared at them both. He was creeped out while Furiosa seemed indifferent. Something about her had changed.

"Over there" she pointed with her finger at the big blue ball of fire in the sky. It was now twice the size of the Sun and it seemed to be closing in at a slow pace. He remembered that this was the last thing he was before ending up in this world alone. They knew the orb in the sky was responsible for this disaster; he forsook the sphere in the sky as he continued to move Furiosa's gurney. 

Unnerved, he anticipated people to meet them somewhere but no one showed. He walked many miles, pulling his new commander through the fallen city. They were both silent and his urge to kill her dissipated due to the impending fear he felt looming around them. 

"Where the fuck are we going?" He finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Looking for a friend" she said casually turning to look at him. 

"You have no friends in this world" he said to her. "None of us do."

She turned and glared at him. "I've been awake far longer than you." Her blue eyes shone in the bright light unnaturally. For the first time since seeing her, he noticed her hair had grown a few inches since they last fought on the fury road.

He had no idea where she was going with this. "Who the fuck are your friends?" He smirked at her, challenging.

Slit tried his best to keep his eyes on the ruined road. There was too much sand that obscured what was beneath. The two suns, one glowing red and the blue one burned through with fury. 

"We need water" he blurted. "We can't keep going any farther."

"You mean you can't, but I'm perfectly comfortable with you steering me around like a nice pet."

"I'm not your pet" he said annoyed. "Seriously, where are we going?"

"To the Green Place" she said.

"The fuck is that nonsense?” He asked confused and asked “Is it green?"

"You're extremely dumb, but for once you're correct. I saw it when I landed here. It was the only place not covered in sand."

"Right" Slit stared at the bandage that covered Furiosa's head and began to wonder if her injury had made her crazy. 

"Don't you trust me?" She turned and smiled at him again. He did his best not to strike her then and there. But he continued and didn't say a word.

They passed another group of animals looking at something in the sky. The blue sun shone brighter and Slit began to wonder if he would collapse. His uniform was drenched in his sweat and he smelled something foul in the heat. The place they were in had a terribly nauseating smell that under different circumstances would have driven him mad, but he continued pushing Furiosa and not fainting.

"What the hell is that smell?" He asked her.

"Sewage" she responded immediately. Before Slit could ask, she added "This world stores its shit underground. You're smelling shit and piss."

"How did you--"

"I told you, I've been awake far longer than you. If you want to survive, stick with me." She reached for his arm while he continued to push her through. When she touched him, the gesture comforted him and made him relax. His loneliness didn’t bother him until now. It made him feel exposed, but he did his best not to show what he thought was weakness.

He grunted because he knew she had made a great point. Nux was the survivor, he was not.

Several hours later Slit began hallucinating while he pushed Furiosa’s gurney. He saw himself back at home with his War Boys, his brothers and most importantly Nux. They were going to chase after the Imperator that had betrayed Immortan Joe. The blue sun burned in the sky, a reminder that this wasn't over and he would never be back home.

"Up ahead." Furiosa broke their silence and pointed at the tall green trees just several feet away. A cloud began to form around them, obscuring the suns momentarily. The sand felt heavier with each movement he made. The dry air burned his tongue, making it impossible to speak. His lips were cracked and he focused on some of the skin peeling off his mouth. There was a part of him that should have been mortified but he just wanted the comfort of home and his memories to pull him away from this nightmare.

"You look like hell", Furiosa turned to look at him. "Should have given you some water before we left" she said with a smirk and turned to look at the road ahead.

“Keep going” he heard a voice say. He could not feel his legs and the wounds from earlier began to sting but he focused on Nux. I'll find you he said to himself. His mouth was too dry making it impossible to cough. The sharp pain moved through several parts in his esophagus. 

"We're ten minutes away from what's left of Central Park" Furiosa's voice ringed like an alarm in his ears. He did not understand what she was saying. "You can leave me up ahead, I can walk from there."

Slit opened his mouth and regretted it after. Muscles he wasn't aware of hurt his face. He nodded and pushed the gurney until he made it to his destination. His body collapsed on a bed of sand and grass under an enormous tree. He closed his eyes and rested.

Furiosa removed the cast with the knife she handed Slit earlier that day. There was a bag hidden under the gurney. She opened her bag and threw a water bottle at Slit. She then walked towards a statue a few feet away. 

"Did we make it?" The voice startled Furiosa. She turned to look at Slit lying on the ground. He had opened and drank most of the water bottle but still looked like hell. 

"We did" she said. "Get some rest; the suns should be setting soon. I'll meet you here later or tomorrow morning, it depends on how long this takes me." 

Slit's eyes opened up. "You can't just leave me here." 

"Actually, I can and will. Drink up the rest of the bottle and eat this power bar. It should help give you energy" she threw him the shiny green item. To her surprise, he complied. She threw him another water bottle. "Don't follow me." 

Slit saw something in her eyes that made him cringe. He remained on the ground and reached for the bottle. "Alright" he said and sat up watching her walk away. The sudden darkness made Slit uneasy. The suns were setting and he was left alone in the dark. He could no longer see her or her silhouette. 

There was always a sense of comfort in the desert. The open landscape made him feel safe. Being able to see the impending dangers was preferable to being surrounded by the unknown. Trees were comforting in the daylight, not in the darkness on a strange world. He jumped when he heard sounds. He touched the knife Furiosa had dropped by the gurney and kept it close with the water bottle he refused to finish. 

"Fuck" he whispered. His stomach began to growl and the noises around him were getting closer. “I need to get out of here” he said to himself, but the strength had left his body. He climbed up on the gurney and stayed there, relishing in the comfort his aching bones felt. He placed the water bottle under the pillow behind him and opened the power bar. Slit thought it resembled a frozen turd, but as soon as he bit into it, his stomach stopped growling furiously. 

The lids of his eyes felt extremely heavy and the last thing he remembered was dreaming of home. But his dream formed into something disturbing. He was back home but he could not find Nux or his brothers, instead he saw Furiosa. Deep down he wanted anger to overtake his emotions but he only felt a sense of relief to see that she was alive. She did not see him. Slit ran towards her, hugging her close to him from behind. “I missed you” he whispered, uncaring. Furiosa had become his refuge, his savior and he was happy to have found her. She turned around to look at him. He noticed her features were softer and her face lit up. Euphoria; he was excited she wasn’t threatening to kill him or fighting him. 

“You’re a piece of trash” she said to him laughing. He lowered his head to kiss her forehead, but she grabbed his neck and pulled him closer to her. The next thing he felt were her lips against his. It was confusing, frightening and erotic. No one had made him feel this way, not since Nux. He struggled to think and process his emotions, but he heard laughter from behind him. Furiosa vanished and his dream turned darker. He was now in a room; it was dirty, cramped with shit on the ground. Someone continued to laugh and he turned to see who it was. 

“You’re a bloody fool if you think she’ll ever want to fuck you.” Immortan Joe said to him and then everything went white.

A ray of sunlight awoke him. He watched as the single light beat his face through the shade of trees. There were birds chirping on top of the gurney. He waved them away and groaned in pain. Sleeping had helped him recover part of his strength, but he still felt the aches and his wound still throbbed. 

“Furiosa” he moaned, scaring himself when he realized what he had said. Part of him expected Nux’s name to escape his lips, but he couldn’t help the sensation he felt as he thought about her. “I’m just worried about her.” He said to a pigeon that stared at him. Slit searched for the power bar and was disappointed to see that only the wrapper remained. He wanted more food and the cramping in his stomach was relentless. 

It was time for him to prove he was a survivor, like Nux. When the pain subsided he got off the gurney and searched to see if Furiosa had left him anything else. He saw a tattered bag hidden at the bottom of the bed. When he searched it he found small bottles with capsules. He could not read the label, so he put the contents back in the bag and picked up the knife from the floor. The water bottle Furiosa had left him was now warm but he was thirsty, so he drank a fourth of it and dropped the bottle in the bag as well. The animals stared at him as he made his way into the deeper part of the woods where she had left to.

He knew he should have stayed there and recuperated while she came back, but he was certain she wouldn’t return. Deep down he knew he should not deny his emotions, but he felt the love he once had for Nux burn out of his system like a bad fever. A new obsession was growing and it was illogical and foolish, but he could not deny how much he wanted Imperator Furiosa.


	6. Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max encounters felines and strange people in the new world.

It had been a tough ride for Max Rockatansky and lying alone in a strange world wasn’t what he would call a cup of tea. He searched his new environment and was relieved to find animals around him. The sand made him paranoid and he was reminded of the fury road, the War Boys and Immortan Joe. What the fuck had happened? Where had everyone gone and why in the world was he surrounded by... cats?

“Bloody hell.” He said to a cat that walked past him, it had a strange orange color and stared at him with curious eyes. The sand under him felt cool but the top of his head burned. He looked up at the sky and saw two suns blazing in the sky. A blue orb glowed with such power, the world looked upside down, as if the ocean had swallowed the sky. Everything was blue and the brightness was dizzying. He pulled himself up from the ground and saw that his clothes weren’t completely ruined. His cargo pants were a bit weathered, but his clothes had seen worse days. At least he wasn’t wearing that warm leather jacket anymore. 

Max walked towards the nearest object he could spot in the blue haze. Upon closer inspection he was relieved to see it was a car. He began to wonder if this was his lucky day and immediately shook that thought out of his head. He approached the purple convertible and hot wired it. The engine roared and Max couldn’t hide his excitement, he screamed. The cat that had watched him earlier had hopped into the passenger seat, startling him. He drove the car into the sandy landscape and felt free, a freedom he hadn’t experienced in a long time.

“I’m naming you Furiosa” he said to the cat and petted it. He enjoyed the wind blowing through his face, he even found sunglasses in the glove compartment. He was glad to be able to shield his eyes from the obnoxious blue light. He continued to drive on, with a grin in his face. He wasn’t a blood bag, he wasn’t a prisoner, he was Max and he was riding free. 

A half hour later, he found a town with strange homes. They all looked otherworldly, two stories high and covered in a red metal. He decided to park his car when he saw more animals staring into the horizon in a trance like Furiosa the cat had been earlier. He hadn’t seen homes like this in such good condition, it was fascinating. They were all surrounded in a sea of sand, secluded from the rest of the world. When he stepped out of the car the cat remained seated. “Call me if anything weird pops up” he said to it and made his way into the house closest to him.

Knocking on the door he began to wonder if there were any War Boys living around this area. Had they beaten him to the punch? Were they staging a plan to get him again? He grabbed at where he had holstered his pistols but was disappointed to see he no longer had them in possession. 

He stood there, frozen on the front porch. Sweat dripped down his greasy face and the light seemed to grow stronger as the seconds passed. A part of him wanted him to run back to the car, but he was aware that he was low on fuel and resources. The rumbling that came from his stomach also alerted him of his hunger and his cracked lips and his thirst. A few minutes later someone opened the door. Experience had taught Max to be on alert. He took a step back and watched a young woman come into view. She grinned at him. “We’ve been expecting you, Max Rockatansky” she waved him in and he followed apprehensively. 

“Who are you?” He asked her as he looked inside. The house was somehow larger within and covered in metal. There was no furniture. The walls were made of a strange alloy and they seemed to generate cool air. He began to wonder how that was possible. Several staircases popped into view and he noticed trap doors as well. He made sure to avoid those as he followed the woman. 

The woman was attractive. She was clearly not part of his world, his dingy, nightmarish and chaotic world. He watched this alien woman with her dark hair and bright blue eyes, her dark skin was covered in a tight leather outfit. “You’ll find out soon enough. My employer would like to speak to you first.” Her high heels made a strange tapping noise on the metallic floor. Max followed her towards the east wing of the house and he saw more stairs hidden in the corner of the room.

“What’s your name?” He asked the mysterious woman.

“Alandra” she said, looking back as they walked up to the second floor. “This way” she motioned him to follow when they made it. The second floor had glass floors and he felt vertigo as he looked down. Max looked up at the ceiling and noticed that it was also made of glass. However, the blue light did not shine through. “We’re here” she said to him as they approached a narrow hallway. Beyond that he saw a metal door with no locks. Max wondered how they would go through it, Alandra seemed nonplussed by that. 

“How are we going through the door?” he asked her.

She laughed at him, “By opening the door.”

Max felt himself blush as they got closer. “Yeah” was all he could say.

When they made it, the door automatically opened and Max saw a man in a blue suit waiting looking out the window.

“Max is here, Ivan” Alandra said.

Ivan has white hair and from behind, Max assumed he had to be a middle aged man, but when he turned to face him he saw a man in his early twenties, a man full of life. His dark brown eyes were enormous and made him think of a wild animal.

“Hey” was all Max could say. He waved at him and removed his sunglasses.

“It’s a pleasure meeting you.” Ivan said to Max.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

Ivan smiled and looked at Alandra who also flashed Max a grin. “It’s a time for change. The hero of the story has arrived” it was Alandra who spoke.

“What?” Max was more confused than ever. “What does that have to do with me?”

“You’re the hero, Max.” Ivan said casually.


	7. Furiosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dive into Furiosa's mind.

Furiosa had been changed after the “event”, she knew something was wrong, but she couldn’t figure out what. As she walked through Central Park she looked at the green around her and smiled. This was the hope she had hoped to find and it excited her that she had found the green place. Deep down inside her, a voice told her that this would be short lived but she did her best to drown it out.

“Sister!” someone called to her from behind. She turned around apprehensively and saw that she did not recognize the young dark haired woman.

“Do I know you?” she asked her.

Alandra shook her head. “I’ve heard of you, we all have been waiting.”

“Who?” Furiosa slowly reached for her knife and looked around her. No one but the Vulvani would know and she did not trust the woman dressed in black.

“You should not fear, I’m here to help you.” Alandra reached for Furiosa's hand, but it was slapped away.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“I go by Alandra and I was told to come and find you. I’ve been waiting for two days.” 

Furiosa looked at scene before her and saw that everything began to shift. The trees temporarily vanished and then came into view. She cursed herself since she knew somehow things would not go as planned. The small voice inside her head laughed, she ignored it.

“This was a trick to lure me here. Where are the Vulvani?”

Alandra nodded and said, “They don’t exist in this realm, but I can help you return to them.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” Furiosa decided she’d head back to Slit but she walked into an invisible wall that blocked the exit. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I was told to come find you; I’m not letting you go this easily, not when we’re close.”

“Witch?” Furiosa asked.

Another laugh in her head and a voice that kept repeating, “You should have listened to me sooner.”

A few of the animals ran past Furiosa and then she saw a sea of felines watching her about two miles away. 

Furiosa pulled out her knife and ran towards Alandra, who easily dodged her strike. 

“I’m not a violent person Furiosa, let’s be reasonable and talk this through. I can see you’re still injured from landing here and I’m still willing to help you.”

This did not deter the Imperator who continued to try and strike Alandra. She ran towards her again and managed to head-butt the sorceress.

A shrill scream escaped from Alandra and Furiosa leaped on her and began to punch her but felt something restraining her. Furiosa’s body was pulled back and thrown into the air. Several seconds later, she made contact with the ground and felt every bone in her body break.

The sorcerer’s black boots came into view and she kicked the fallen Imperator’s face.

“I told you I did not want this to turn violent,” she yelled as she kicked her again. “And here we are since you left me no choice.”

Furiosa’s body was lifted from the ground and she began to scream. The pain was severe and unbearable.

“What…” Furiosa struggled to speak as she concentrated on trying to formulate a sentence.

“Shut up!” Alandra raised her hand and the sky began to darken.

“I need…”

“Silence!” Thunder began to strike the ground and Furiosa closed her eyes, trying to focus on her pain. 

She tried to speak, but her mouth wouldn’t obey her. The voice inside of her head laughed harder and harder. 

“We can finally have some alone time, Furiosa.” It mocked her as she watched everything around her turn pitch black.

When she opened her eyes, she sensed that she was no longer with Alandra; the agonizing pain she had felt earlier was also gone. 

Somehow, she was at the green place, the real one, not the projection Alandra had given her. She walked up and saw that there was no one around her once again. When she closed her eyes, everything went dark again.

“You’re getting closer, Furiosa.” It called to her.

“Who is this?” She yelled into the void.

“An old friend, darling.”

“I don’t have any friends.” She responded as she continued walking through the darkness. 

“You’re oh so very close, friend.” The last word was filled with venom and she cringed.

“Just stop playing games and tell me who you are?”

Something ran past her and she jumped back, and willed for a weapon. To her surprise, she felt a shotgun on her back. It was loaded and she pointed it towards the direction where the creature had passed her.

“It won’t be fun if I tell you who I am, I want you to guess.” 

“I’m not in the mood for this shit.”

The darkness transformed into a bright light. She was back in the desert, watching Slit and Nux battling it out on the Fury Road. She aimed her weapon at Slit and stopped.

“Can’t kill your friend?”

“He’s not my friend.”

She aimed and fired at Slit but her vision transformed and she was back in the darkness. This time she felt what she assumed was water on the floor. After several minutes, she felt her shoes were sticky and a new familiar pungent smell filled her nose. Blood.

There were footsteps behind her, she turned and aimed her weapon and fired. A hissing sound and then she cursed herself for not killing it. She shot at it again, not sure where it was but this time she knew she had really wounded it since it dropped into the bloody river and did not hear it get back up.

Panting, she ran and felt the blood coagulating beneath her. The smell began to drive her mad.

“What the hell?” She said to herself.

”Not a fan of killing? Or is the blood making you queasy?”

“Fuck you.” She said as she continued to run and then she saw a light ahead of the darkness. She sprinted as fast as she could until she saw the door and stepped into it.

The blinding light made her close her eyes and when she opened it she saw a white room that reminded her of the hospital she had been in. As she looked around she saw that the door she had entered from had vanished. The room had vanished and she was now in a beach covered in black sand.

“Water,” she said hypnotized by the vast amount. This was more that she had ever imagined and it overwhelmed her.

There was a man with pale blonde hair just ahead, close to the water. She walked up towards him and stopped when she was a few feet away. He laughed a familiar and haunting laugh.

As he turned she gripped her weapon and froze.

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” He said. 

It was the voice in her head.

“Who the fuck…?” She looked at his eyes and dropped her weapon.

“I told you we were old friends, Furiosa. Why don’t you come and give Immortan Joe a hug?” He scowled at her.


End file.
